Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 473 - Vanishing Sign
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 473 - Vanishing Sign is the four-hundred seventy-third regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-ninth episode of Season 5. Video Overview The Old Dungeon and Floating Point Kurt awakens, and heads out of the Hidey Hole after a long wait for Wolfie to bark. Saying that he hopes all Americans did their taxes today, Kurt says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is up to $36,414.63. Kurt stumbles upon the Dungeon he found when he went east to find the Floating Point Boundary. Finding a lot of iron to replenish his gear, Kurt says that dispensers are in this version of the game but thinks they are not going to be interesting. Wanting to test signs with the new offset, Kurt says a sign may vanish. Kurt says that somebody made a mod for the newest version of the game including the Far Lands, but the uniqueness of the Far Lands being a bug appeals to Kurt. As well the nostalgia of playing in Beta 1.7.3 appeals to Kurt and many viewers. For the third reason, the mod would not work for future versions of the game. The Vanishing Sign Placing a sign on his Elevated High Hole, Kurt turns diagonally and sees the sign vanish into the block. Kurt gets it in the proper position and the text shows through, but not the sign. Thinking about having another series in the old versions of Minecraft seems more interesting to Kurt than current versions. The Space X rocket launch also went off on Tuesday, and all indication is that it found the barge. However, it tipped over after landing on the barge. The Dawn spacecraft has entered orbit around Ceres, but the orbit is so long and it is on the dark side no high resolution images have came out. Question: I know our life changes quite a lot when we acquire a new pet, so how are you an Eva adapting to each other? What has been your favorite thing as a fresh new dog owner? Finding an Elevated Hidey Hole, Kurt has deja vu as he walks west. Eva will still not go to the bathroom on walks, but she is getting goofier around the house. When he was playing frisbee there was an incident where she ran home by herself. Eva sat on the corner, and lived through it. Kurt says that Eva loves people, but she is not good around other dogs. Kurt finds another Dungeon, and finds it spawns Spiders. Te spawner has bp chests, and is weirdly put in a cave. Destroying the spawner, Kurt moves on. Question: What is your favorite astronomical picture? The one of Saturn lit from behind by Cassini is one of his favorites, and of course the pale blue dot. Pictures of the Orion Nebula Kurt likes, and the Earthrise from Apollo 8 is another favorite. Question: What is your favorite sci-fi vehicle? The X-Wing from Star Wars Kurt likes as it reminds him of a fighter jet. Out of sequence with previous episodes' Hidey Holes or having moved beyond them, Kurt creates a new Hidey Hole to end the episode. Trivia * The end slate links to WRECKFEST - Sandpit 10-Lap Endurance and SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 54 - Business Shark.